hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Yacht Club
General Yacht Club is a type of classmate in High School Story that are unlocked at Level 14, along with Class Presidents, Varsities, Yearbooks, Earth Clubs, Jazz Clubs, Foodies and Anime Clubs. They are a combination of Class President and Prep classmates, and can be placed in either of these hangouts. The male Yacht Club is rarer than the female. In-Game Description Parties, music videos, striped motifs... all things that are a million times classier when they're on a boat! The Yacht Club takes style to the seas, cutting through surf with the wind in their impeccable hair. Why choose between refinement and adventure when you can have both? Hangouts Yacht Club can be placed in President or Prep Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Yacht Club Classmate's pose is looking through a telescope and saluting. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 135 CpH * Level 2: 145 CpH * Level 3: 155 CpH * Level 4: 165 CpH * Level 5: 175 CpH * Level 6: 185 CpH * Level 7: 195 CpH * Level 8: 205 CpH * Level 9: 215 CpH * Level 10: 225 CpH Female * Level 1: 125 CpH * Level 2: 135 CpH * Level 3: 145 CpH * Level 4: 155 CpH * Level 5: 165 CpH * Level 6: 175 CpH * Level 7: 185 CpH * Level 8: 195 CpH * Level 9: 205 CpH * Level 10: 215 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Yacht Club member. However, it must be noted that the male Yacht Club member is rarer than the female, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Yacht Club member is part Prep and Class President, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Yacht Club member is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Yacht Club member, party length and admission is 19 hours. For the female Yacht Club member, party length and admission is 5 hours 30 minutes. Combination List * Class President + Prep * Class President + Yacht Club * Yacht Club + Yacht Club * Prep + Yacht Club Rarity The rarity for a male Yacht Club is 4 stars or ultra rare. The rarity for a female Yacht Club is 1 star or common. Price The male Yacht Club can be purchased in the Store for 2,800 rings, while the female Yacht Club costs 260 rings. This simply indicates that the male Yacht Club is the rarer classmate. When selling the Yacht Club members, the male is worth 1,900 coins, while the female is worth 550 coins. Outfits Male IMG_7798.png|Level 1 Outfit IMG_7799.png|Level 4 Outfit IMG_7801.png|Level 7 Outfit IMG_7802.png|Level 10 Outfit Female IMG_7803.png|Level 1 Outfit IMG_7804.png|Level 4 Outfit IMG_7806.png|Level 7 Outfit IMG_7808.png|Level 10 Outfit Composed Of Yacht Club classmates are a dual-type. Trivia *Yacht Club members were introduced in the 2015 Spring update. * The male yacht club and the male prep are currently the highest earning classmate. * This is currently the only classmate whose coin per hour difference between male and female is 10 when it's usually 5. Category:Classmate Types